


truth

by User6330288



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Other, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User6330288/pseuds/User6330288
Summary: papyrus sees the real sans





	truth

Papyrus couldn’t seem to sleep, he didn’t quite understand why he was tucked in nice and comfortable and had even been read his favorite bedtime story; peekaboo bunny. After a few more moments of trying to force sleep papyrus decided maybe a glass of milk or water will help. Throwing the covers off him he made his way out to the stairs. Looking over the banister he could make out sans on the couch sitting in the dark. Thinking maybe he couldn’t sleep too he went down to offer him a cup too.  
Making his way down to the couch he paused at the site before him. He was slumped on the couch looking as if he has never had a day's rest before, which papyrus knew to not be true as all he does is sleep and laze around all day. But here he was anchored to the couch looking as if all the the world sat on his chest. Even his permanent smile looked out of place and stressed. Sanses eyes were lifeless as they stared off somewhere beyond the tv.  
“S-sans.” papyrus said timidly.  
Sans jolted and straightened up before turning to look over at papyrus. “Hey, paps can’t sleep?”  
Papyrus was a bit surprised at the sudden change, if he had thought he looked stressed before it was nothing on compared to this. His body language was tight and guarded but made to look as if he was relax and lose. It was nothing like how he was before.  
“Y-yeah.” papyrus said a little unsure. Why was he so tense.  
“Me either how about we go got glass a milk.” sans got up off the couch and they went to the kitchen.  
“Of course you can't sleep, you're always sleeping when you're supposed be awake.”  
Sans gave a chuckle. “Yeah your right.”  
A moment of silence passed as sans poured them both milk. This made papyrus confused where was the joke. He always tells a joke. He could do it with his eyes close, he’s resisting arrest, his day job is his dream job, one of those predictable corny jokes. Or something. Sans hand papyrus a glass.  
“How about i read you another story.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored... while writing this ... sorry


End file.
